


You are my cup of tea

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee shop AU, but with tea. Anakin hates his job, but not the cute man who comes to save him from an unhappy costumer. How much tea needs to be consumed before these two finally kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes Anakin doesn't hate his job

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Okay, listen, I don't know. I don't know why one day this idea popped into my head and never left. I just want to make them happy. So it's a... tea shop AU? And it's chaptered. They will be short, but I'll try to make up for it by posting them a lot. I hope.

Anakin hates working anything involving customers, in whatever way. The point is that he really doesn’t have a choice, if he wants the rent paid for. And that’s why he’s here. It could be way worse. People are only yelling at him a few times a day, and the owner of the shop is actually a pretty cool guy – if not a bit strange. Anakin is lucky, he knows, in a way. 

When he got hired a few months back, he knew nothing about tea. He still has no idea, but if he’s learned one thing, it’s how to talk his way out. The customers have no idea either, and they often stick with the easy stuff. There are a few regulars. The women in the back are part of some kind of mom-group, and they always take mint tea – which is actually not really tea, but Anakin is not about to tell them that. Anakin knows they are moms, because they are always telling him about their oh so wonderful kids, which would be fine, if they could keep it short. They can never keep it short. 

Then there are some students that often take some fruity tea, after Anakin told them they really do not sell coffee. Most of them had disappeared after a few days, back to their coffee addiction, but some had stuck around. Then there’s Padmé and her girlfriend. She is the only one keeping Anakin going on the long days, when Yoda disappears in the back to meditate and Anakin needs to tell another customer that yes, tea is supposed to be this hot and please let it cool off and no, it’s not his fault the customer’s tongue is burnt. 

Yoda has once again disappeared into the back, leaving the store to Anakin once more. For a man who told him he ‘has a lot of fear in him’ in his interview, he sure has a lot of trust in his only employee. Anakin still hasn’t figured out what exactly he had meant, but he had accepted Yoda’s vague words and strange grammar long ago. As long as he gets paid. 

**

Obi-Wan has been meaning to check out the new tea shop in town for a while. He has been looking forward to it, even. He just hasn’t been able to find the time before. But today would be the day. He had decided earlier his students could do without homework this weekend, and that means he finally has some time off.

The place is easy to find, and looks very nice. When Obi-Wan heard Yoda was retiring from his life as a teacher, he had expected him to… actually retire. Take up golfing maybe. Instead the old man had opened a tea shop. Good thing Obi-Wan loves tea. 

When he walks in, he feels comfortable immediately. There’s a bit of background music, and the interior is very well put together. There are almost no people, except for one older man with white hair at the counter. He seems to be arguing with the barista. 

Obi-Wan is not going to do anything about that. It’s none of his business. 

‘I said I wanted the black tea, and not the black mélange. I demand I get what I want, and I want it for free!’ 

The barista, a young man with dark curls, looks at him with a defeated sigh. It’s none of Obi-Wan’s business. He’s not going to do anything. 

Except that he is. 

‘I’m sorry, can I maybe be of assistance here?’ 

The man averts his eyes from the barista and looks at Obi-Wan like he actually wants to kill him. Bad idea. This was a very bad idea. 

‘I think you should mind your own business,’ the older man says.

‘I’m terribly sorry,’ Obi-Wan answers. ‘I was just hoping I could offer a solution here. What if I order the black tea, and we switch orders later? Then you can have the black tea and I’ll take the mélange.’ 

The older man looks at him with piercing dark eyes, and for a second Obi-Wan thinks he is going to refuse, but he doesn’t. 

‘Fine. I still want it for free, however.’ 

Panic flickers back into the barista’s eyes. ‘I don’t really know if I can do that. I’ll have to go check with the owner.’

‘Yes, go on, do that. It’s not like I have anywhere to be.’ It’s not hard to spot the obvious sarcasm. 

Obi-Wan sighs. He really should stop getting into other people’s business.

‘I’ll pay for it,’ he says. ‘For both.’ 

‘No, no!’ the barista answers. ‘You really don’t have to do that.’ 

‘But I want to. It’s really not a problem.’ 

Obi-Wan smiles at him and he sends him a very thankful nod. Crisis averted.

**

‘You know,’ Anakin says, as soon as the customer leaves. ‘You really didn’t have to do that.’ 

Only now he can take a good look at the man. He’s handsome, as far as that’s possible in the stupid sweater he’s wearing. If he would have been a little younger, he would have thought he had been one of those hipsters, bringing their expensive laptops in to write… whatever. He seems different, however. He’s still smiling, and Anakin notices he really likes his smile. It’s kind and warm. 

‘No,’ the man says. He has a slight accent. It sounds really good. ‘It’s okay.’ 

‘I must really thank you. People can be pretty terrible, you know?’ 

He nods. ‘I see. I’m sorry about that.’ 

Anakin shrugs. ‘It happens.’ 

Most of the time the customers are fine, and there are some assholes, but then there are people like this man. People with stupid sweaters and kind smiles. Ridiculously kind smiles. And he smiles like that to Anakin. It feels like a privilege. 

‘I was actually looking for Yoda. Do you know where he is?’ 

‘He’s probably in the back, meditating. I could get him for you?’ 

The man nods and sips from his tea. Anakin wonders how Yoda and this man could possibly know each other. 

Anakin finds Yoda in the back, going through some boxes of tea. The short man looks up when he sees Anakin.

‘Another complaint, we have?’ 

‘No, mister Yoda. There’s someone here to see you.’

‘Oh? Someone here? Their name, you asked?’ 

‘No.’ He hasn’t. Stupid. ‘I’m sorry, sir.’ 

Yoda nods and walks with him to the front. The tiny man can barely look over the counter, but his face lights up when he sees the man waiting for him. 

‘Obi-Wan,' Yoda greets him. 'Good to see you, it is.’ 

So that’s his name. Obi-Wan. Anakin likes it.


	2. Anakin is absolutely not staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets an apprentice (sort of), Obi-Wan visits again, Anakin forgets you have to do work at work.

Anakin doesn’t see Obi-Wan again the next days. He isn’t disappointed. No, that’s not it. He just decides he hasn’t really thanked the man properly. But maybe he’ll come back, Anakin thinks. He does know Yoda. 

It isn’t like he doesn’t have any distraction. Yoda’s tea shop is getting busier by the day and Anakin tries his best to keep up, but it’s starting to get harder. And just when Anakin decides he’s really going to ask if Yoda could maybe get another employee, the man introduces Ahsoka to him. 

She’s a young girl, probably just turned sixteen, with dark hair in three braids. Yoda asks if he can train her, and Anakin fears this will just be more work. 

He is, however, wrong. Ahsoka is a quick learner, but a bad listener. She has a snippy attitude, but she’s sweet. Anakin decides he likes her, and she’s a great help. And, as it turns out, not only in matters of tea. 

She knows Obi-Wan. 

**

When Obi-Wan decides to visit Yoda’s tea shop again, he is very surprised to see one of his students working there. However, it’s always a pleasure to see Ahsoka. She’s one of those students teachers like to call ‘a pleasure to teach’. She’s not the easiest, always asking hard questions and debating everything her teacher says, but she’s smart and motivated. Probably his best student. 

‘Hello mister Kenobi,’ she greets him, surprised. 

‘Hello Ahsoka. I didn’t know you worked here?’

‘I just got this job,’ she says proudly. ‘It’s a lot of fun.’ 

‘I’m sure it is.’ 

Obi-Wan can’t help but look at the barista he met a few days ago. His name is Anakin, he sees now. He’s wearing a name tag this time. 

Anakin greets him too, but carefully, like he doesn’t want to take part in the conversation. How strange. He seemed talkative enough the last time. Ahsoka is having none of that, and she pulls Anakin closer to introduce him.

‘This is Anakin. He’s training me.’ 

‘We’ve met, actually,’ Anakin says to Ahsoka. ‘Kind of.’ 

Anakin smiles at him, shyly. He hadn’t really been the shy type the first time they met. It looks cute, the way he smiles. He is, actually, pretty cute. He had noticed that the first time, but he hadn’t really thought about it again. He should be quite young, in his early twenties. Too young for him. Too cute for him too. 

‘Did you ever run into that customer again?’ Obi-Wan asks concerned. 

‘No, I didn’t. Thank you for saving me, again.’

Anakin smiles at him and looks away. He really has beautiful eyes, Obi-Wan notices. A bright kind of blue.

‘No problem,’ Obi-Wan answers. ‘Now, could you recommend me some tea?’ 

**

Anakin looks at the man stroking his short beard, and listening to Ahsoka, as she enthusiastically talks about tea. He doesn’t really understand how she could be so happy about just listing the different flavors, but Obi-Wan actually seems very interested. Anakin had decided to leave this one to Ahsoka, mostly because he actually couldn’t care less about tea. Which is obviously great when you work at a tea shop.

Obi-Wan settles on green tea, and sits down with a book. Anakin can’t help but stare at him. He’s good looking, yes, but something else is drawing him towards the man. He just can’t figure out what it is. 

‘Wake up, Skyguy,’ Ahsoka says. Anakin is not too happy about the nickname, but he accepts it for now. 

‘What?’ 

‘Were you staring at my English teacher?’ 

‘Your English teacher?’ 

‘Yes. He teaches at my school.’ 

‘Oh.’ 

Anakin doesn’t really know what to with that information. So he’s a teacher? Ahsoka’s teacher? 

‘Did you know, you actually have to do work at your job?’ Ahsoka remarks.

‘Don’t be snippy with me. There’s no one here but your teacher.’ 

‘Good,’ Ahsoka says with a triumphant smile. ‘That means we can clean up.’ 

‘Snips, I’m your boss, not the other way around.’ 

‘Yoda is my boss, he’s the one paying me. You’re just training me.’ She shrugs. ‘If this is what you call training.’ 

Ahsoka does have a point, but Anakin hates to admit it. He shouldn’t be staring at that man. It’s not productive at all. It’s just that he’s now getting fascinated by his hair. It’s auburn, with a beautiful red gleam from the late afternoon-sun, coming in from the window. He wonders how it would feel to run his hands through that beautiful hair. 

‘Really, Skyguy?’ Ahsoka’s voice pulls him out of the daydream. 

‘Yes. Cleaning up. I wasn’t staring.’ 

Anakin just hopes Obi-Wan wasn’t able to hear their conversation. He really wants to ask Ahsoka about him, but he doesn’t want to be too obvious. Anakin has the habit of being as subtle as a brick, and he knows it. Even now he’s being so not very subtle. 

‘Skyguy, if you stare harder at him, you’ll chase him away. Creep.’ 

‘I wasn’t staring!’ 

‘Oh, sure, of course not.’ 

‘I wasn’t!’ 

‘Listen,’ Ahsoka says calmly. ‘I don’t know why you’re so intimidated by him. He’s a huge dork. Just bring up that book he’s reading, any book really, and you’ll be listening to his rambling for an hour. It’s what we do when we don’t feel like listening in class.’

A good tactic, Anakin must admit. He’s not going to say that.

‘I’m not going to talk to him!’ Anakin says. ‘I have work to do.’ 

‘Oh, now suddenly you do work?’ 

Anakin doesn’t have a comeback. ‘Shut up, Snips.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are, chapter 2. I really hope I did Ahsoka justice, I love her so very much. Let me know what you thought in the comments and don't hestitate to point out any mistakes, because I'm not a native speaker and writing in English can be pretty hard. I really want to thank everyone for leaving comments and kudo's, you're the best! They make me so happy. If you want to talk to me (for some reason), go follow my tumblr [here](http://overdresseddragon.tumblr.com/). Don't expect quality though.   
> Oh, and something I wanted to adress earlier: age difference! Yeah, well, it's 6 years now. That seemed reasonable.


	3. Padmé is really helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan go to the same bar - by accident. Padmé is being a fantastic wingwoman.

It’s been a long day, but when Padmé texts and asks if he wants to join her for drinks, Anakin can’t refuse. He hasn’t seen her for too long, busy as she is with her political career. 

At the bar Padmé talks on and on and Anakin has no idea what she’s talking about most of the time, but he’s happy just to listen. She has just joined the city council, as the youngest member since forever, and Anakin can’t help but be very proud of his best friend. 

‘So, another step towards president, right?’ 

‘Ani, it’s the Coruscant city council, I’m not president… yet.’ 

He smiles. It will just be a matter of time. She’s smart, dedicated and talented, she’ll get there. Anakin can’t think of a better person for the job. 

‘And how’s Sabé?’

Asking about her girlfriend brings more enthusiastic rambling. Padmé is obviously very in love with her. When they first started dating, Anakin was disappointed. He had had a livelong crush on Padmé, but she had rejected him. Looking back at the times he had tried to awkwardly flirt with her… well, he would rather not. Anakin now knows Padmé was never interested in him, or in any man, and now they are friends. Real friends. 

‘And how’s your love life, Ani? Did you meet anyone interesting?’ 

Anakin immediately thinks of Obi-Wan and he blushes. How? He’s only seen the man two times! 

Padmé picks up the signals and smiles. ‘So there is someone! Who are they?’ 

Anakin sighs. It’s not like she’s going to let it go now. 

‘Okay, there is this guy at my job. But I’ve only met him two times and we haven’t really talked. So, it’s nothing, really.’ 

‘It doesn’t sound like it’s nothing. Tell me about him.’ 

If he thought he could fool Padmé, he was wrong. Of course he was. 

‘Well, he saved me from an annoying costumer and that was really sweet. And then it turned out he’s the teacher of this girl I’m training. And he knows Yoda, so I guess he’ll be coming back. I hope he will.’ 

‘So why haven’t you talked to him?’ 

‘I have! Sort of.’ 

‘Sort of?’ She raises an eyebrow.

‘Okay, not really.’ 

‘Go do that then!’ she says enthusiastically. 

‘Not at work. I have to work at work.’ 

‘Really?’ 

Anakin sighs again. Padmé is so hard to talk to, once she has focused on something. And now she wants Anakin to talk to Obi-Wan. And she’ll get him to talk to Obi-Wan. 

**

Obi-Wan’s mind is mostly with grading papers, but sometimes his mind drifts and he finds himself thinking about the man in the tea shop. Strange. 

His stream of thoughts gets interrupted by the sound of his phone. It’s Cody, to ask if he wants to grab a drink. Obi-Wan’s first instinct is to say no, but then he realizes he could indeed use some relaxation. The papers can wait. 

When he arrives, his friend greets him warmly. They haven’t seen each other for way too long. Cody has just come back from the army and he’s now looking for a new job. The man is sitting at the bar and has already ordered a beer. 

‘Good to see you, Cody,’ Obi-Wan says. 

‘Good to see you too. What have you been up to?’ 

Obi-Wan sits down and orders a whiskey. He doesn’t really like beer and it’s not like he can’t handle his alcohol. 

‘Nothing interesting, just work. What about you? Glad to be back?’ 

‘Very glad.’ 

Cody tells him everything about his mission and Obi-Wan tries to listen, but finds his mind wandering. Somehow Anakin pops up in his mind again. The drink doesn’t make it much better. He forces his attention back to Cody’s story, but then he spots something familiar from the corner of his eyes. It’s the man from the tea shop. Anakin. With a girl. 

‘…and that’s how we got a goat drunk,’ Cody finishes. Obi-Wan suddenly regrets not listening to his story. 

‘I had expected better from you, Cody.’ 

Cody shrugs. ‘Don’t tell me it’s not a funny story.’ 

Obi-Wan nods, but finds himself looking at where Anakin is sitting again. Who is the girl? His girlfriend? It would make a lot of sense. The way he’s looking at her reveals he is really fond of her. She probably is, Obi-Wan decides. He doesn’t know why he feels a sudden wave of disappointment washing over him. Or well, he does, but he ignores it. It was nothing anyway. 

**

‘Padmé, it’s him!’ 

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan walking in and ordering a drink. He’s chatting with another man. A friend? Boyfriend maybe? 

‘The man from the shop?’ 

Anakin nods. It’s him, right? He has only seen him twice, but he remembers him pretty distinctively. It must be him. Right at that moment he realizes he shouldn’t have let Padmé know. 

‘Good,’ she says with a smirk. ‘Then you can go talk to him now.’ 

‘No!’ Anakin says, panic in his voice. ‘I can’t.’ 

‘Yes, you can.’ Padmé says, in a stern voice. ‘And you are going to. Right now.’ 

‘Padmé!’ Anakin calls out. She has already gotten up and she’s walking towards the bar. And yes, she’s actually heading towards Obi-Wan. Apparently his thorough description of the man was accurate. 

‘Oh no,’ he whispers to himself. He’s going to make a fool of himself. And if he’s not going to do it, Padmé will do it for him. The memory of him trying to flirt with Padmé by complaining about sand is still a fresh one. He thought he was so smooth back then. Now he knows he’s probably the worst flirt in all of Coruscant. 

Padmé is actually talking to Obi-Wan. Anakin wants to disappear right there and then. He can’t stop her without drawing attention to himself, and he can’t walk away and hide under a table. So he walks towards her and pretends he isn’t dying inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I introduce Padmé! I really hope you liked it. Oh, and good news, my first draft is completely done, so there will be 15 chapters and about 15k words. It's not that long, but I can guarantue I will finish it. Thanks for your comments and kudu's again! You're great.


	4. Anakin wants to hide under a table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan finally get the chance to talk - sort of...

‘Ah, Anakin. There you are,’ Padmé says. Like she hasn’t just thought up this evil plan to get him to talk to Obi-Wan. 

‘I was just telling Obi-Wan you’re really grateful for him saving you from that costumer. Right, Ani?’ 

Anakin opens his mouth and closes it again, settling for a nod. 

Padmé sighs. Anakin knows he has missed some kind of hint or opportunity, but he can’t figure out what it is. 

‘Buy him a drink,’ she whispers. There is another unspoken part to it. It’s something like _you clueless idiot_. 

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan, who looks back at him with one of those disgustingly wonderful smiles. His glass is, indeed, empty. Buy him a drink. Right. Easy. 

‘So, I was thinking,’ Anakin starts off. Obi-Wan looks at him friendly. ‘Could I buy you a drink? I mean, for you know… thankfulness?’ 

Anakin is going to hide under that table, right now. And he’s not coming out until everyone has forgotten his very existence and the sentence he just uttered. 

‘Of course you can.’ 

**

Obi-Wan was very surprised to see the girl Anakin had come in with coming to him, and even more surprised when she boldly introduced herself as Padmé, Anakin’s friend. Not his girlfriend after all then. Anakin had stayed behind, looking very panicked, and then he decided to join them and then offered to buy him a drink. For thankfulness, as he had put it.

Cody had looked at the whole exchange with an amused smile, but now he is having a conversation with Padmé. Obi-Wan can’t help but admire her. She is really charismatic and charming. 

Anakin, on the other hand, is acting a little strange. He fumbles with his shirt and almost never looks Obi-Wan in the eyes. He also seems to have forgotten how to order a drink. 

‘I would like to..,’ he stumbles. The bartender looks at him, waiting for more, but Anakin apparently has lost the rest of his sentence.

‘He wants to order a drink. Another whiskey, please. If that’s okay with you, Anakin?’ 

The younger man nods. No more words then. 

Anakin buries his faces in his hands, and Obi-wan feels like he needs to do something. Offer him a drink, maybe? 

‘Anakin,’ he says softly. ‘Are you okay?’ 

Anakin doesn’t answer, but mumbles something in his hands that sounds a lot like a string of curse words. 

‘Anakin?’ He puts his hand on Anakin’s shoulder to calm him down a bit, but the gentle touch causes more curse words. Maybe Anakin has too much to drink already. 

‘Have you been drinking?’ 

This finally causes Anakin to look up. ‘No, I haven’t. Not too much, at least.’ 

‘Good. Now, are you not feeling well?’ Obi-Wan says worried.

‘You could say that.’ 

‘Can I get you something? Some water maybe?’ 

Anakin smiles and finally looks at him. 

‘I’m fine, I think. Thank you.’ 

He has the most beautiful eyes. 

**

It’s crazy. Anakin has done everything wrong. Every single thing. But Obi-Wan hasn’t run away. He’s still there, and he’s still talking to him. Anakin doesn’t know whether he should kill Padmé for this or hug her. 

Anakin orders himself a beer, and doesn’t forget how to this time. Obi-Wan is making him act awfully awkward, like he just forgets what words are, but then there’s also the fact that his presence is actually very calming. It’s very contradicting. 

‘So, you teach Ahsoka?’ 

‘Yes,’ Obi-Wan answers. ‘She’s great. If you like discussions that derail your entire class.’ 

Anakin chuckles. ‘That sounds like Ahsoka.’ 

‘You’re training her, aren’t you?’ 

‘We’re almost done, but yes, she’s kind of my apprentice.’ 

That makes Obi-Wan laugh. Anakin breathes in and out. He can do this. Casual conversation. Padmé would be proud of him. For this part. 

The conversation leads from Ahsoka to teaching to Anakin’s job. It gets easier and easier, and the two move closer and closer together, until their knees touch. Anakin gets some time to figure out what color Obi-Wan’s eyes are. They had seemed green earlier, but they are a deep blue now. His hair also seems more reddish gold in this light. It makes it look even more soft. Anakin is tempted to just reach out and run his fingers through the man’s hair and kiss him and… no. He shouldn’t ruin this. 

It’s about an hour later when Obi-Wan looks at his watch – he’s actually wearing a watch, how old-fashioned – and announces he really has to go. 

‘I’m sorry to go, but I have a class to teach in the morning. It was really nice to actually get to talk to you, Anakin.’

‘Yes,’ Anakin smiles. ‘Really nice. Will I see you again in the shop?’ 

‘Of course. When you’re there, I’ll come visit again.’ 

‘I’m always there,’ Anakin blurs out. Stupid.

Obi-Wan doesn’t seem to care much for Anakin’s stupid remarks. He pays his tab and leaves with Cody. One more time he catches Anakin’s glance and he winks. Anakin is about to have a heart attack. 

‘So, that went well,’ Padmé says. ‘I mean, except from, well, your part’ 

‘My part went really well, actually.’

Padmé doesn’t even answer. Anakin knows she has seen how he had completely forgotten how to order a drink, or how to talk in general, but after he had calmed down, everything just went very smooth. Right? He did think that too when he was nineteen and he called Padmé soft and smooth. And then he stole her pear. He didn’t steal any fruit this time. 

‘At least he didn’t run away,’ Anakin says, like it’s some kind of an accomplishment. 

‘No, he didn’t. I suppose that’s something.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you had fun reading too. Thanks again for the comments and kudo's!


	5. Obi-Wan hates mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan goes to ask Anakin out, but will he succeed?

It takes another few days before Obi-Wan comes in again, and Anakin hates to admit he’s been staring at the door way too much. But he’s actually starting to like his job, for a change. He knows very well not to get ahead of himself, but Obi-Wan winked at him. That should mean something, right? 

In those few days, Anakin worries a lot. What if he had made such a fool out of himself that Obi-Wan just never wanted to see him again? But then, why did he wink? Did Anakin just make that up?

When Obi-Wan comes in, Anakin’s day has just started and the shop is still empty of customers. It’s a time of day he actually likes, the silence just before the morning rush. He has never seen Obi-Wan come in this early. But well, Obi-Wan has only been here two times before. 

‘Good morning, Anakin.’ 

Obi-Wan looks like he absolutely is not having a good morning. 

‘Good morning. You look like you could use some coffee.’ 

‘Do you sell that?’

‘…No.’ 

Congratulation, Anakin thinks to himself. Obi-Wan walks into the door and the first thing he says implies he wants him gone. 

‘Then I’ll just have to take tea, don’t I?’ 

Anakin nods, scared saying more will just make it worse. Obi-Wan doesn’t look offended, he just waits patiently. 

‘Green tea, please. To go.’ 

Right. Anakin forgot to ask him what kind of tea. This is just going so well.

**

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin clumsily making tea and smiles. Everything is going well. The store is empty, Anakin is here. Now he only has to ask him out. He’s going to do it. He got up early for this. 

But then he feels a sudden wave of anxiety washing over him. Anakin seems so uncomfortable, and the first thing he said implied he should go. Obi-Wan is almost certain he didn’t mean it like that, but what if he did? What if he’s is actually making Anakin uncomfortable? 

Anakin hands him his tea, and Obi-Wan knows his last chance is now. They look at each other for just a second too long, and then they both look away. He can’t do this. Anakin is at work, he can’t ask this now. 

‘Thank you.’ 

Obi-Wan makes a quick decision. He can’t do this right now. He grabs his tea and quickly walks outside, not even looking at Anakin again. 

Once outside Obi-Wan realizes he should have asked him anyway. But what is he going to do? Run back in and ask if he, by the way, wants to get a drink some time? No. Too late now. He has to get to work and he just has to accept that he blew his chance today. No use in dwelling on it now. 

**

Anakin is slightly disappointed by the interaction. Obi-Wan just seemed to run out of the door, like he didn’t even wanted to be there. Anakin sighs. He doesn’t know what to think now. More than ever he wishes Padmé was here, because she would know what to do and what to think. Maybe she’ll visit him for her lunch break. 

He doesn’t have much more time to think, because the morning rush arrives and Anakin is busy making sure everyone gets what they asked for. Mister Yoda jumps in, but he isn’t much help, slow as he is. 

A few hours pass and Anakin’s already done. The awkward interaction of that morning has put him in a very bad mood, and Yoda has told him off for being rude to a guy who took three whole minutes to decide what he wanted. That wasn’t very fair, he thought, but he hadn’t said a word about it.

The only good thing that day comes walking through the door. Padmé has decided to spend her lunch break here, and she smiles at him. 

‘What’s wrong, Ani?’ she asks concerned. She sees right through him. 

‘Obi-Wan came by this morning,’ Anakin says grumpy.

‘That’s good, right?’ 

‘I don’t know.’ Anakin sighs. ‘He was acting pretty strange. But that might have been my fault.’ 

‘What did you do, Ani?’ 

‘I said he looked like he could use some coffee.’ 

‘That’s not… very flattering.’ 

‘No!’ Anakin calls out. ‘And we don’t even sell coffee, so I basically suggested he should leave.’ 

‘Oh, Anakin…’ 

‘Yes, I know. What if he doesn’t come back now? What if I have chased him away forever now?’ 

Padmé laughs. ‘I saw you in the bar, and apparently that didn’t chase him away. I bet he’s coming back.’

‘You think?’ Anakin says hopeful. 

‘Yes, I do think so. And Ani, if he comes back, you have to ask him out.’ 

‘What? No!’ 

‘Yes! Just ask him for a drink. What’s the worst that could happen?’

Anakin doesn’t answer. Padmé has pretty much seen the worst already. 

‘Promise me you’ll do it.’ 

Anakin sighs.

‘Promise me.’

‘Okay, I will,’ he says. ‘If he comes back.’ 

‘He will. And who knows, maybe he wanted to ask you out today?’ 

‘Yes, that’s probably why he basically ran out of the door after he got his tea. I’m sure he wanted to ask me out.’ 

‘Maybe he was nervous?’ 

Obi-Wan nervous? He may not know the guy very well, but Obi-Wan isn’t a person Anakin could ever imagine being nervous. He had been calm and collected at any situation, from the costumer he had encountered the first time they met till Anakin making a fool of himself in the bar. If Obi-Wan wanted to ask him out, he would have just done it. 

‘He wasn’t,’ Anakin decides. ‘I was just being awkward.’ 

Padmé smiles. ‘Oh, you probably were. Now, can I get some mint tea?’

‘Right.’ 

Anakin looks at his best friend as she sits down with her tea and shifts through some files. She never stops working, even in her lunch break. 

And she’s right, so often. Would she be right this time too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so normally I try to update on fridays (or what's friday for my timezone) but it's almost my birthday and I'm celebrating by putting up a new chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter where nothing actually happens. They'll get that date, I promise.


	6. Obi-Wan has a much better morning (but a very bad afternoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin manages to mess up everything.

Anakin doesn’t have to wait very long for Padmé to be right. Obi-Wan shows up the first thing next morning and Anakin is very relieved. 

‘Good morning!’ he says cheerful, his mood much better already. 

Obi-Wan looks tired, but smiles back. Anakin knows not to comment on his tiredness now. This time he’s not going to be awkward. He’s going to ask the man out, and he’s going to do it like a normal human being. 

‘Good morning.’ Obi-Wan is wearing one of those awful sweaters again. He would probably look way better not wearing it. Or anything. At all. 

No. Focus, Anakin tells himself. Thoughts like that lead to awkwardness, and he is not going to be awkward today. 

‘Good to see you,’ Anakin says. So far, so good. 

Obi-Wan smiles. ‘So you are not going to suggest I take coffee today?’ 

‘Yeah..,’ Anakin says. ‘I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to be rude. Or that you should go!’ 

‘I know, Anakin.’ There it is again. That calm, soft voice that manages to calm Anakin down. ‘You were right. I’m not really fond of mornings. But I wanted to see you before work.’ 

‘You did?’ Anakin feels his heart beat wildly in his chest. ‘Why?’ 

**

Obi-Wan feels his heart racing. He can do this. This time he’s really going to ask him out. 

‘Well, I know you’re working right now, and I’m very sorry if this is inappropriate, but I was wondering if you’d maybe like to go out for a drink together?’ 

Anakin looks at him with wide eyes for a few seconds, and then he smiles. ‘You know, I promised Padmé I would ask you the exact same thing.’ 

‘So that’s a yes?’

‘Yes,’ Anakin laughs. ‘That’s a yes.’ 

Obi-Wan now realizes he hasn’t planned it out any further than this. He has been so worried about the actual asking, he doesn’t know how to proceed. 

‘Did you want tea?’ Anakin asks. 

‘What?’ 

‘Well, did you just come to ask me out or do you actually want tea?’ 

‘Oh!’ Obi-Wan says. ‘Yes, I wanted tea. Green tea again, please.’ 

Anakin smiles at him and starts preparing his beverage. He did it! He actually asked Anakin out and he had said yes. So he had been wrong, he hadn’t made Anakin uncomfortable before. Maybe he actually likes him. They will figure it out. 

‘Here you go.’ 

‘Thanks.’

The two look at each other smiling, before Anakin looks away, at the ground, blushing. Obi-Wan notices Anakin blushing might be the cutest thing he has ever seen. 

‘Oh, Anakin. Can I have your number? I’ll text you about those drinks.’ 

‘Of course,’ he says with a smile, looking around for a pen. 

‘Do you have a pen?’ Anakin asks embarrassed, after searching for a good minute. ‘I’m supposed to have one, but I lost mine on the second day.’ 

Obi-Wan is somehow not surprised. ‘I’m a teacher,’ he says, while opening his bag and handing Anakin a pen. ‘I’m always carrying a pen.’ 

‘Thank you.’ 

Anakin writes his number down on the back of a receipt and hands it to Obi-wan with a smile. 

‘I’ll text you soon,’ Obi-Wan says. 

‘Can’t wait.’ 

**

Anakin is in a very good mood the rest of the day. Obi-Wan asked him out! Anakin can’t wait to tell Padmé, who would no doubt pass by on her lunch break to check if he kept his promise.

And she did. She walks in and notices Anakin’s smile. 

‘So,’ she says. ‘I was right then?’ 

‘Yes, you were right,’ Anakin says, still smiling. ‘He did come back.’ 

‘And you asked him out?’ 

‘Not exactly. I was going to ask him, and then he asked me.’ 

Padmé smiles. ‘Ani, I’m so happy for you! When are you going?’ 

‘Not sure yet. I gave him my number and he promised to text me soon. Do you think he will?’ 

‘Of course he will,’ Padmé answers. ‘Why would he ask you out and then not text you?’ 

‘I don’t know,’ Anakin answers, while handing Padmé her order. ‘I guess you’re right.’ 

‘Of course I am.’ 

**

Obi-Wan decides to text Anakin in his lunch break. He’s very glad he finally got it, so he decides not to wait any longer. He wonders if Anakin has a break around the same time. 

Too long he stares at the screen of his phone, typing and deleting the message again. When he finally settles on something, his break is almost done. Slightly nervous he sends it, puts away his phone and immediately receives a message back. 

_This number is not in use._

What? Obi-Wan feels his heart sink a bit. Did Anakin give him the wrong number? It must have been an accident, right? Obi-Wan takes the receipt out of his pocket and reads it again and again, until he’s more than sure he texted the right number. But if it isn’t him reading it wrong, it’s most definitely Anakin who has given him the wrong number. It’s probably just an accident. He’ll go back tomorrow, and they can laugh about it. It will be fine.

Obi-Wan has to get back to work, and despite him trying to reassure himself it’s probably a mistake, he can’t help but wonder. What if it’s not? What if Anakin just wanted to get rid of him, and he had felt too uncomfortable to refuse? Was he being a creepy old man? He’s almost thirty anyway and Anakin looks like he’s in his early twenties. 

As the day goes on, Obi-Wan gets more and more convinced he shouldn’t go back tomorrow. It still could have been an accident, but maybe he just needs to let this go. Just wait one day, he tells himself. Then he’ll figure out what to do. But he won’t be back tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were so close. So close. Fun fact: the thing Obi-Wan said to Anakin was based on an actual interaction I had on my job with a costumer. And yes, I lost my pen. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!


	7. Ahsoka saves the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan are moping, but not for long.

Obi-Wan still hasn’t texted him, and Anakin is in an awful mood. Yoda is not too happy with how he treats the costumers, but he doesn’t care. He really hoped Obi-Wan would visit him again before work, but he doesn’t. Anakin just doesn’t understand. 

Ahsoka has a shift that afternoon and she notices Anakin’s awful mood when he rolls his eyes at another college student that refuses to believe they don’t sell coffee. 

‘Can you read? If you want to have coffee, visit a coffee shop. I don’t care about your caffeine addiction.’ 

The guy basically runs out of the shop, and Anakin feels a pang of guilt. He may have been an idiot, but the student didn’t deserve that.

‘Wow, skyguy, calm down a bit. What’s up with you today?’ 

Anakin sighs. ‘It’s nothing, Snips. Just tired.’ 

‘That’s no excuse for that,’ she says, looking at the door that closes behind the student. 

‘Don’t you start too. I’m having a bad day today, okay? Now, go to work.’ 

‘I am working. I wonder what it is with me today with people and bad moods. Mister Kenobi was pretty short with me too, today.’ 

Anakin looks up and considers asking Ahsoka more, but then he remembers she definitely should not get into his love life. He’ll figure this one out himself. 

**

Obi-Wan’s day is not going much better. He did consider visiting the tea shop that morning, but decided against it. He tries really hard to not let it get to him, but when Ahsoka tries to derail class again by starting a discussion, he shuts it down immediately and ignores his best student the rest of the day. 

Only later he realizes it’s because Ahsoka reminds him of Anakin. It’s not fair, he knows, and he considers apologizing to the girl, but she’s gone before he can. Great. 

The next day passes and Obi-Wan wakes up too late to even consider going to the tea shop. Maybe it’s for the better. Anakin probably doesn’t even miss him, or maybe he’s secretly relieved. And Obi-Wan has to focus on his job anyway. 

He has Ahsoka again the last period, and again she hurries out of the door, but not before Obi-Wan overhears her conversation with Bariss, her girlfriend. 

‘I hope I’m not late,’ Ahsoka says. ‘Anakin has been in such a bad mood. I don’t know what’s up with him.’ 

‘I thought you said he was… cool,’ Bariss asks. 

‘Well, yes, he was,’ Ahsoka says, ‘but he was awful yesterday. Something might have happened, but he won’t tell me.’ 

Is he imagining it, or is Ahsoka looking at him? How does he have anything to do with Anakin’s mood? 

‘He’s your boss, Ahsoka,’ Bariss says. ‘It’s understandable he doesn’t want to talk about his private life with you.’

‘Yeah, well, I’m meddling in it anyway.’ 

Another look towards Obi-Wan. Ahsoka holds it for a bit longer. Does she know? 

‘What do you mean? I don’t think that’s a good idea!’ 

‘Got to run, see you, Bariss!’ Ahsoka says, leaving her girlfriend behind. Bariss shrugs, like she’s used to this, and walks out. 

**

Anakin is having another very bad day. Obi-Wan wasn’t there again that morning and he’s convinced the other man has just very suddenly lost interest. Maybe it has just sunk in how awkward he was before? 

Ahsoka walks in with a way too happy smile on her face. At first he doesn’t notice, but then he sees it’s actually a mysterious I’m-hiding-something-smile. And knowing Ahsoka, it can’t be good.

‘Good afternoon, boss.’ 

Yes, she’s definitely up to something.

‘Spill it, Snips.’ 

‘Spill what?’ she says, feigning innocence. 

‘I know you’re up to something. Now tell me what it is.’ 

‘Honestly,’ she says, her smile widening, ‘You’re just paranoid.’ 

‘Snips, if you don’t tell me what it is, you have to clean the toilets tonight.’ 

That should work. 

‘That’s not fair!’ she protests. 

‘Well?’ Anakin says, smiling for the first time that day. 

‘Fine. I might have dropped a hint that you’ve been in a bad mood lately around mister Kenobi.’ 

‘What?’ Anakin asks confused. ‘Why?’ 

‘Come on, Skyguy. You’re not subtle. I noticed you staring at him when he came by, and then you were acting like… this,’ she says, vaguely gesturing at Anakin. ‘And when I dropped mister Kenobi’s name, you looked up immediately. So I knew it had something to do with him. Now you can tell me what happened.’ 

She had figured all that out? He really should have been more subtle.

‘Impressive, Snips.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Anakin notices a smug smile on her face. ‘Now, you spill it.’ 

Anakin should really not encourage her meddling in his personal life, but he knows she will not let it go if he doesn’t tell her now.

‘Fine. He asked me out, I gave him my number, and he promised to text. But he didn’t. And that’s it. Happy now?’ 

‘I knew it! You have a crush on him.’ 

‘Ahsoka.’he says. ‘It’s not a crush. I’m twenty-three, I don’t have crushes. But it doesn’t matter, he’s obviously not interested anymore.’ 

‘Why not?’ 

‘Because he didn’t text me!’ 

The door opens and Anakin turns around, happy to have a distraction. But then he sees who it is walking through the door. 

Obi-Wan. 

‘Good afternoon.’ 

‘Hello,’ Anakin says cold. 

They look at each other for a second, but this it’s cold and hard and Anakin doesn’t like it at all. 

‘So,’ Anakin crosses his arm. ‘What are you doing here?’ 

Obi-Wan is silent for a few seconds. ‘Do you want me to go?’ 

‘No!’ He calls out. ‘No, please don’t.’ 

‘Okay.’ 

There is more staring, but this time it’s different. Better, but not quite how Anakin wants it. He should say something.

‘Why didn’t you text me?’ 

‘Why did you give me the wrong number?’ Obi-Wan says, almost at the same time. 

Wait, what?

‘I did not!’ 

‘Yes, you did.' 

'I’m pretty sure I know my own phone number. You probably just texted the wrong number.' 

‘No,’ Obi-Wan says, and he actually sounds offended. ‘I checked and I’m sure you gave me the wrong number. It said the number was not in use.’

Before Anakin can answer, he ruffles through his bag and takes out a crumbled receipt. 

‘Here,’ he says as he puts it on the counter. 

Anakin takes it and quickly checks the number, expecting it to be right. It isn’t. Obi-Wan was right. He gave him the wrong number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the Force for Ahsoka, right? I wasn't going to drag this out for long. Now they can finally go on that date! Thanks for the kudo's and comments (and messages on tumblr too!) again. Hope you enjoy.


	8. Obi-Wan gets the right number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan finally gets the right number and both of them are acting like teenagers with a crush.

‘Well?’ Obi-Wan asks. 

‘I gave you the wrong number.’ Anakin can’t believe it. ‘I’m such an idiot.’ 

‘So you didn’t do it on purpose then?’ 

If Anakin was surprised before, he is now perplexed. ‘Why would I do that?’ 

‘I thought you might not want to outright reject me, and this might be a way to… give me a hint?’ 

Obi-Wan sounds sad, and Anakin realizes he really means it. He was actually scared he’d do that!

‘No, of course not.’ 

It’s silent for a while, and then they both start laughing. 

‘Well, this is…’ Obi-Wan starts.

‘Ridiculous? Stupid?’ Anakin suggests. 

‘Yes. All of that.’ 

‘Do you want me to give you my real number?’ Anakin asks with a genuine smile on his face. 

‘Please do.’ 

**

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin while he takes a second shot at writing down his number. One lock of his curly hair is falling in front of his beautiful blue eyes, and Obi-Wan decides it’s really attractive. He wonders how soft his hair would feel like. Maybe one day he could run his hands through them. Maybe soon. 

Anakin looks up and smiles. ‘It should be the right one this time.’ 

Obi-Wan chuckles. ‘I sure hope so.’ 

What a mess they had made. He didn’t realize before, but he’s so happy it all turned out to be a simple misunderstanding. He’s really starting to like Anakin, despite knowing him for only about a week. There’s a connection, a familiarity in the way he smiles at him. In his eyes, in the way his curls dance around when he moves. Maybe he’s starting to fall in love. How reckless. 

He takes the note and once again they share a moment just staring at each other. He’s so beautiful. Does he know? He probably does. How could he not have men and women adoring him? And still, he’s going out with him. Obi-Wan never thought he could get this lucky. 

Their moment is disturbed by Ahsoka suddenly appearing. Obi-Wan had no idea she’s here, but she looks at them like she knows more than he does. 

‘I can’t believe you gave him the wrong number, skyguy,’ she says. ‘You can thank me later. Or now? You can thank me now too.’

‘Snips.’ 

Obi-Wan somehow isn’t surprised about the nickname. She probably earned it. Anakin’s nickname is a bit more entertaining. He’s definitely going to remember it, to tease him with when the moment arises. Obi-Wan knows now that he surely did not overhear her conversation by incident. 

Ahsoka laughs. ‘Thanks to me you two are now talking. Without me you two would have been sulking for a while.’

‘I can’t deny that,’ Obi-Wan admits.

‘Whose side are you on?’ Anakin asks, feigning anger, but smiling. ‘Snips, you’re still cleaning the toilets tonight.’ 

‘What? That’s not fair! Why?’ 

‘For meddling in my personal life.’ 

‘Meddling,’ she mumbles. ‘Because it’s necessary.’ 

‘I heard that.’

Obi-Wan smiles at her, careful not to choose sides. He’s not her teacher now. 

‘So,’ Anakin says. ‘Text me then?’ 

‘Yes, I will. Oh, and I could use some tea.’ 

**

Anakin tries not to show it, but he’s in heaven. Obi-Wan is sitting in a corner, slowly drinking his tea and reading some fancy book. He can’t help but shoot a look at the man once in a while, trying not to stare. And failing. 

Sometimes their eyes meet and Anakin is very happy to see Obi-Wan’s attention is not that focused on his book. He’s looking too. He looks great, as always. The sweater he’s wearing today is slightly less stupid, or maybe Anakin is just more willing to forgive it today. Obi-Wan puts the book down for a second and runs his hand through his hair. Anakin realizes he really likes that. He really, really does. 

It’s about an hour later when Obi-Wan leaves. No one takes that long to drink one cup of tea, so Anakin knows he was staying for him. As he walks out, he looks at Anakin one more time and winks. Somehow even the way he winks is attractive. 

After closing down, Anakin rushes to his phone to see if he has a message already. This time he actually does, and he can’t keep himself from smiling really wide. It’s just a small message, to say hi and to check the number – which is necessary – but it makes Anakin really happy.   
Obi-Wan answers quickly and they keep texting on their way home. Texting is easy, Anakin notes. The conversation flows and there is some flirty bickering. It feels natural. It feels good. And it’s going way more smooth than anything in real life. 

Anakin comes home exhausted, notices he should clean up, doesn’t do that, and orders a pizza. He doesn’t feel like cooking and he should celebrate anyway. Obi-Wan and Anakin decide to meet at the bar they’d seen each other at before the next day.

Padmé is the first person he calls, and he tells her everything. She’s very happy to hear it all ended well, and she agrees to come by the next day before his date. He could use her advice. 

They text until they both almost fall asleep, and then say goodnight. Anakin falls asleep with a smile on his face. Tomorrow he’ll be able to face anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much useless fluff, people. Well, I guess that's why you're all here. Thanks again for the comments and kudo's. I know, I keep saying that, but it still means a lot. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Anakin is very responsible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, he's not. Good thing Obi-Wan is there to save him. Again...

Anakin wakes up both very happy and very nervous. Of course he has a whole day of working to go, but his date is that night and the feeling he had yesterday is completely gone. Padmé will help, he tells himself. 

He gets a good morning message from Obi-Wan and then he feels like he can take on the whole world again. Work is a bliss and this time even the worst people are rewarded with a smile and a cheery good day. Yoda is pleased, which makes Anakin even happier and before he knows the day is over. 

Padmé soon comes over with a bottle of wine and a bright smile on her face. He’s very happy to see her, as he’s now starting to feel more than a little nervous. Today he’s actually cooking, something he isn’t that bad at, according to Padmé. 

‘Ani, you should really clean up,’ she says, looking at the clothes lying everywhere and the leftover pizza from yesterday. 

‘I’ll do that,’ Anakin says, while clearing the table. ‘Someday.’ 

Padmé shoots him a serious look. 

‘Soon, okay?’ he says. ‘Soon.’ 

‘Sure, Ani.’ 

Anakin runs around the apartment, trying to balance the cooking with cleaning up a bit and entertaining his guest. Keeping himself busy will keep the butterflies away. 

‘Well,’ Padmé says, opening the bottle of wine. ‘You don’t seem nervous at all.’ 

‘No?’ 

‘I was being sarcastic.’ Padmé laughs. ‘That’s why I brought wine. I thought it might help.’ 

‘Thank you. You’re the best.’ 

She really is. 

 

**

Obi-Wan is having a pretty good day too. He’s been looking forward to his date with Anakin, but he’s not that nervous. Of course he wants it to go well, but the texting has felt very natural, so he’s not too worried. 

He decides to meditate and take it easy before meeting Anakin. He sends him another text and he wonders how the other man is doing. He seemed a bit nervous the other times they met, so he really hopes he’s not getting himself worked up. Somehow he thinks Anakin wouldn’t really like meditating. 

Don’t worry, Padmé is here, Anakin texts back. 

Obi-Wan is relieved Anakin is not alone. He didn’t really get a chance to talk to her much, but she seemed very nice. Maybe she will keep him calm. 

**

However, it’s Padmé that gets Anakin buzzed with wine. It feels good, Anakin notices. The slight buzz makes him feel more calm, more stable. Everything gets a bit funnier, a bit easier, and the two of them have a great meal together. Padmé, with her quick wit, makes him laugh a lot and when she has to leave, his nervousness has calmed down. 

‘Don’t worry about it,’ she says as they hug goodbye. ‘You’ll do great.’ 

‘Thank you. I really hope so.’ 

‘You’ll be fine, Ani. You do know how to get home, right?’ 

‘I can walk back. It’s not that far. Or…’ he says with a smirk. ‘I could stay the night.’ 

Padmé laughs. ‘Okay, I see you have big plans. Have a great night.’ 

‘Thanks, Padmé. You too.’ 

As soon as she disappears from his sight and steps into her car, Anakin can feel the anxiety coming back. He steps back inside and notices there’s some wine left. Just finishing it won’t be so bad, he argues. Just to chase away the butterflies. He will be fine. It’s not he’ll get drunk from a little bit of wine. 

Although it’s another hour until they should meet, Anakin can’t stand the wait anymore. There’s nothing wrong with being early, he decides. Yoda would probably appreciate it if he would have the same attitude towards his job. 

The bar is pretty much empty, since it’s still pretty early. Anakin takes out his phone and orders a beer to pass the time. He swaps some more texts with Obi-Wan, but doesn’t mention he’s in the bar already. He’s forty minutes early and Obi-Wan doesn’t need to know. 

Anakin orders another drink and notices spelling is getting just a little bit harder. However, the drinks do help with the butterflies, providing him with the kind of confidence only alcohol can grant you. Just one more, he tells himself. Then he’ll stop. He’s kind of a lightweight anyway. 

How much alcohol was in that wine Padmé brought anyway?

He’s sure it doesn’t really matter.

It takes so long for Obi-Wan to arrive. He isn’t late, it just… it takes long. Anakin wants to see him. Really badly.

Maybe he shouldn’t have ordered that drink. He promised himself not to. But he’s fine. He really is. 

**

Obi-Wan is perfectly on time, and he sees Anakin sitting at the bar. He’s looking great, as always, sipping from a beer. As soon as their eyes meet, he greets him happily. 

Obi-Wan sits down and orders himself a glass of wine, and Anakin smiles at him, staring. Then he notices something is a bit off. 

‘Did you drink a lot already?’ Obi-Wan asks Anakin, slightly concerned. 

Anakin shakes his head. ‘No, this is… my third beer. Or fourth. I don’t really know.’ 

Very comforting. 

Anakin does seem to be a bit more relaxed, but his speech gets a bit slurred after two more drinks. At that point Obi-Wan decides he should really keep an eye on him. He probably drank way more than he told him. 

Good thing it’s not very hard to distract Anakin. The conversation flows again, and casual touches increase, until Anakin’s hand is on Obi-Wan’s leg and they’re sitting so close they can almost feel each other breath’s on their skin. It’s a great feeling. Then Anakin excuses himself to go to the toilet, stands up and nearly falls over. 

Obi-Wan catches him just in time, and now he realizes Anakin is not really looking at him right. He knows this part too well. The alcohol probably hit him hard when he got up. He really should have noticed this before. 

‘Anakin,’ he says calmly. He doesn’t answer.

‘Anakin, are you okay? Can you stand?’ 

He can’t. He does try, but then he falls over, right into Obi-Wan’s arms. This cannot be good, Obi-Wan decides. He has to get him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, people, I don't know a lot about bars and alcohol, despite being a student. Blame it on me not having a life. I hope this doesn't suck.


	10. Obi-Wan is getting sick of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But as always he's more patient than should be humanly possible. Anakin is smooth as ever.

Anakin is drunk, he realizes, lying in Obi-Wan’s arms. It’s not so bad. Not bad at all. He’s just going to… stay there. Obi-Wan is very soft and very warm. It feels good. 

‘Anakin, I need to get you home.’ 

He looks up, and shakes his head. ‘I’m fine’ 

‘You’re very much not fine, Anakin. You can’t even stand.’ 

‘No! No, I can,’ Anakin says. He tries to get up, out of Obi-Wan’s warm embrace, but fails immediately. 

‘See? Come on, I’ll get you home. Go sit, I’ll pay for us.’ 

Anakin doesn’t want to go sit, but Obi-Wan pushes him gently on a chair and disappears for a few minutes. Anakin tries to get himself together. Maybe he is drunk. Maybe he screwed up again. He cannot afford another screw-up. He has to get it together! He has to apologize and then maybe he can still fix this. 

Obi-Wan is back. He looks beautiful in the dim-lit bar. He’s not even wearing a stupid sweater. He should say that. No, no. He should apologize. Not tell him his sweaters are stupid. Do. Not. Tell. Him. That. 

‘Anakin?’ Obi-Wan asks concerned. 

‘You’re not wearing a stupid sweater.’ Not. He should not tell him that. 

Obi-Wan just stares at him, perplexed. 

‘Oh no, I’m so sorry!’ Anakin says, trying to take it back. ‘I didn’t mean that.’ 

‘Right…’ Obi-Wan seems very tired suddenly. ‘You need to get to bed.’ 

**

He really should have seen the signs earlier. Anakin is an awful drunk. The other man leans on him as he takes him outside. Obi-Wan hoped the fresh air would help him, but it doesn’t. Anakin is still leaning heavily on him, mumbling apologies. 

‘Anakin,’ he says, trying to look into his eyes. ‘I need you to tell me where you live.’ 

‘Oh, it’s not far.’ Anakin says. Obi-Wan can’t help but be relieved. He really can’t deal with this much longer. 

‘Just walk, and I’ll show you.’ 

He’s not going to let go of Anakin, so they just walk down the street in an agonizing slow tempo. At one point Anakin lets go of him, walks into a lamp post and apologizes. 

‘Anakin,’ Obi-Wan says. ‘Come. Don’t let go.’ 

‘But… He’s…’ 

‘It’s a lamp post, Anakin. I’m sure he’ll forgive you.’ 

Obi-Wan is getting very sick of this. 

After three rights Obi-Wan realizes they’re going in circles. Anakin doesn’t. He insists he knows exactly where he lives, but when they stand in front of the bar again, even he must admit they might have made a wrong turn. 

‘Fine,’ Obi-Wan says, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘We’re going to my house.’ 

‘Doing what?’ Anakin asks, probably meaning to sound sexy. 

‘Sleep.’ 

That shuts him up. Obi-Wan considers taking cab, but decides against it. It’s not too far, and cab drivers are never too happy with drunken costumers. 

Anakin doesn’t say a word, which is nice at first, but alarming very soon. 

‘Are you feeling okay?’ 

Anakin doesn’t answer. Instead he looks at him fearful, turns around and throws up in the gutter. 

**

Anakin feels awful. Absolutely awful. Now he has messed up. He’s sick and Obi-Wan probably hates him now. How could he not? He has completely ruined the date. 

‘Anakin,’ Obi-Wan says, speaking softly. It’s not the tone he expected. ‘Are you okay? Feeling better now?’

‘I think so.’ How could he be so sweet? ‘I’m sorry.’ 

‘It’s okay.’

It isn’t, Anakin knows, but the way he said it, he believes it. 

‘I’m so sorry. I messed up again,’ Anakin whispers. ‘Do you hate me now?’ 

‘No, I don’t hate you. I’m just worried, okay?’ Obi-Wan has the same soft tone as before. ‘We’re almost there. Just a few blocks. Think you can do it?’ 

Anakin nods. Obi-Wan’s voice is so comforting, so nice. It makes everything okay. 

‘Good.’ Obi-Wan smiles. ‘Just keep going.’  
It seems to take ages for them to get there, but then they are, suddenly. Anakin is still feeling awful, but his upset stomach has calmed down. He’s just tired now, very tired. 

Obi-Wan leads him up a few stairs, and then they walk into a beautiful apartment. It’s really nice. 

‘You live here?’ 

‘Well, yes. That’s why I brought you here.’ 

‘Oh. Yes. Of course. Sorry.’

Obi-Wan leads him to a sofa. It looks really soft. Like a cloud. Maybe he could drown in it and then sleep for a few years. That sure sounds good. 

‘Where are you going?’ Anakin asks, while noticing that the sofa is indeed very soft. 

‘I’ll be right back. Just sit.’ 

Obi-Wan comes back with a glass of water, and Anakin takes it carefully. 

‘Drink up. It will help in the morning, I hope. You’ll probably have a nasty hangover.’ 

Anakin nods and drinks. 

‘Do you have work tomorrow?’ Obi-Wan asks. 

It’s a hard question and it takes a while before he’s got the answer. ‘No.’ 

‘Good.’ 

Anakin lacks the energy to sit upright, so he lays down on the sofa. Now there’s even more softness around him. It feels so good. He’s going to stay here forever. 

‘Obi-Wan,’ he says. He feels himself drifting himself off to sleep, but first he has to say something very important. 

‘Yes?’ 

‘I’m very sorry.’ 

‘Don’t worry about it. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?’ 

‘Okay.’ 

‘Do you want to sleep on the sofa?’ he asks. ‘Do you mind?’ 

‘I’m already sleeping. Your sofa is very soft.’ 

For some reason that makes Obi-Wan laugh. ‘Should I get you a blanket?’ 

‘Yes, please.’ 

Anakin closes his eyes and he feels the world drift away slowly. The last thing he notices is Obi-Wan gently putting a blanket over him.

‘Good night.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this reached 150 kudo's, thank you so much!


	11. Anakin has a hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is suffering terribly from his hangover and Obi-Wan's boring cereals.

Everything hurts, Anakin realizes as he wakes up. His head most of all. Whatever did he do yesterday to deserve this? Then the memories start flooding in. The drinking, the bar, the way home… No, not home. Obi-Wan’s house.

Obi-Wan! He had been on his first date with Obi-Wan and… he had completely ruined it. Is he still there? He slowly opens his eyes, only to be hit by a terrible headache. This is awful. 

This is not his house, so he must still be at Obi-Wan’s. Slowly he tries to get up, groaning in pain. That’s when he sees Obi-Wan sitting at a table, looking up. 

‘You’re awake. Good morning. Or good afternoon, actually.’ 

Anakin doesn’t answer, he’s way too busy processing how suddenly loud and light the world is. 

‘How do you feel?’ Obi-Wan asks, sounding genuinely concerned. 

‘Awful.’ 

‘That’s no surprise. You were pretty drunk yesterday. Do you remember?’ 

‘I think so? I think I ruined our date.’

Obi-Wan looks at him with a smile. Anakin can’t quite pinpoint what it means. He stands up and Anakin looks at him as he moves to the kitchen and fills a glass of water and takes some aspirin from a cabinet. 

Anakin tries to sit up straight, the blanket still draped around him. Obi-Wan hands him the glass of water and aspirin, and Anakin takes it, grateful for his care. He can’t believe Obi-Wan hasn’t kicked him out yet. 

‘I’m sorry for yesterday,’ Anakin says. ‘I know I messed up. Again.’ 

‘It’s okay.’ 

**

Anakin looks at him with a tormented look at his face. He’s very obviously suffering. 

‘No,’ he mutters. ‘How... How are you not sick of this already? Of me?’ 

Obi-Wan smiles and takes the empty glass from him. ‘I’m not sick of you.’ 

‘Why not?’

Obi-Wan tries to come up with a good answer, but he realizes he doesn’t really know what to say. He enjoys his company, even if he’s awkward and drunk. Even if he’s messing up. 

‘Because I like you,’ he decides. It’s the closest to the truth. 

Anakin smiles. ‘Despite… this?’ 

‘Yes,’ Obi-Wan laughs. ‘Despite this.’ 

‘Unbelievable,’ Anakin says, still smiling. ‘Am I that hot?’ 

Obi-Wan doesn’t know what to say for a second. It seems so forward. It throws him off. Anakin apparently can do that now. But he is right, he’s very good looking. No need to deny that. 

‘Yes, you are,’ Obi-Wan says. That answer seems to please Anakin. ‘Now, do you want breakfast?’ 

Anakin nods. 

‘Come on, get up then!’ 

Anakin sighs. ‘My head hurts.’ 

‘I know,’ Obi-Wan says. ‘You got drunk. And now you’re hangover.’ 

Anakin doesn’t have a comeback, Obi-Wan notes, pleased. So he gets up like it actually kills him and walks to the kitchen. 

Obi-Wan returns to the table he was working at before. It’s full of tests that need grading very soon. Anakin’s presence isn’t going to stop him from doing that.

‘There’s cereal and bowls in the cabinet right in front of you,’ he calls out to the kitchen. ‘And milk in the fridge. I have to get to work.’ 

Obi-Wan turns back to the tests, while secretly looking at Anakin pouring cereal in a bowl in an excruciating slow tempo. It looks like it’s the hardest thing he’s ever done. If he wasn’t pretending to be busy, he would be laughing now. It’s not that he doesn’t care about how awful Anakin feels, he does, but it’s good to see Anakin feeling the consequences of his stupidity. 

Now that he has his cereal, Anakin goes to sit with him. At first he’s quiet, just watching Obi-Wan and doing something that kind of looks like he’s eating the cereal and will be done by next year. Then he starts asking questions. 

‘What are you doing?’ 

‘Grading tests.’ 

‘Are they doing well? How did Ahsoka do?’ 

‘I don’t know,’ he answers, clearly not interested in answering questions. ‘I will be done soon. I can take you home then. Do you think you’ll remember how to get there now?’ 

‘Very funny,’ Anakin answer, finding it not funny at all. ‘I was actually hoping I could stay for a while. If you’re not too busy.’ 

Obi-Wan is pleasantly surprised. He didn’t expect to have company today, but it’s Anakin. He does really want him to stay. 

‘Of course.’ 

**

Anakin doesn’t show, tired as he is, but he’s overjoyed to stay. It could be a second chance for the awful first date they had. Since it has technically not ended yet, he would still be able to save it. 

The cereal is awful, and Anakin is pretty sure that’s not just his hangover speaking. It’s one of those without any of the good stuff: no chocolate and no marshmallows. Oh, and no flavor. How is he going to eat this?

By looking at Obi-Wan, that is. He’s looking even better when he’s concentrating. It’s funny to see. Sometimes he mumbles something, sometimes he chuckles, even. He probably knows Anakin is staring, but he doesn’t say anything. 

He could do this, Anakin thinks. He could live like this, living together, eating together. Doing even the most mundane things together. It’s maybe too early to think like this, but Anakin doesn’t really care. It seems so good. So perfect, and so natural. 

He really hopes he can now be done with the awkwardness. He likes it the way it is now, the comfortable silence between them, the flirty bickering from before. Obi-Wan probably wanted to get back to him for getting drunk, but he likes it. He likes his wit and his humor. He wants to see more of it. And that’s not the only thing he wants to see more of. 

Obi-Wan puts the last piece of paper on the pile on his right. It seems like he’s finally done. 

‘Are you done?’ 

‘Yes, I’m done. So what do you want to do?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm from a place where we don't eat cereal, but I know it exists and I know some of them have marshmellows. Thanks for the kudo's and comments, and yes, I say that every chapter but I really appreciate it. Oh, and if you like my writing, I just started this new obikin fic. It's an avatar (yes, the tv show) AU and... I don't know either. But check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8404804/chapters/19258045), maybe, if you want to. For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Anakin falls asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles make one sleepy

Anakin wants to do a whole lot of things, but his headache does not agree. So they land on the couch watching TV on the lowest possible volume. His head still hurts and he feels so tired, but that’s also a great excuse to lean in on Obi-Wan and lay his head on his shoulder. Feels good. 

Obi-Wan doesn’t seem to mind at all, smiling at him and draping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer. 

‘Still feeling awful?’ Obi-Wan asks. 

‘Not anymore. This helps.’

‘Hmm, good,’ he says, while pulling Anakin even closer. ‘Very good.’ 

‘Can you turn the TV down though? It’s so loud.’ 

‘Anakin. It’s…’ Obi-Wan starts, but then he takes the remote and mutes the sound. ‘How about this?’ 

‘Perfect,’ Anakin says, smiling and closing his eyes. ‘You know, you’re really soft.’ 

‘Soft?’ 

‘Yeah, like a pillow.’ 

Anakin is too tired and hungover to think about what he’s saying. Besides, he’s said a lot of stupid things already. He’s not going to top that. 

‘Thank you, I guess?’ 

‘You’re welcome.’ 

Anakin casually changes positions and ends up with his head in Obi-Wan’s lap. That’s even better, even softer. He doesn’t even care about what’s on TV, he just cares about the way the other man is looking at him now and how nice this feels. How right. 

**

Obi-Wan didn’t expect this, but he doesn’t care. Anakin is lying on his lap, smiling at him, looking very content. How wonderful, how peaceful. 

Obi-Wan moves his hands into Anakin’s hair, playing with his curls. It feels as good as he imagined. Anakin closes his eyes and sighs happily. 

‘Feels good,’ he says.

‘I’m glad,’ Obi-Wan answers. ‘You’re finally relaxing.’ 

‘Well, Ahsoka did say not to be nervous around you, because you’re a dork. She was right.’ 

‘She said that?’ She’s definitely getting extra homework after the weekend. 

‘Oops. She’s going to kill me now.’ 

‘I won’t tell. But just because you’re so cute.’ 

Anakin blushes, and it looks like he doesn’t know what to say. Finally. 

‘You’re pretty cute too, you know?’ Anakin finally says. ‘Really cute.’ 

Obi-Wan chuckles. ‘Are we going to do this? Am I going to need to tell you you’re even cuter?’ 

‘Please do.’ 

‘No, I don’t think so. I think you hear that plenty.’ 

‘Not from you.’ 

‘Oh, shut up.’ 

They both laugh, and then they’re silent for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. Anakin closes his eyes again and Obi-Wan notices how he relaxes more and more, until his breaths are so calm he might have fallen asleep. 

He tries not to move, afraid to wake him up, but also not being very sure about how he feels about this. Anakin probably still is tired, even after he slept away most of the morning. But he has finally learned how to relax. A bit too much, however. 

This is not how normal first dates go, he knows, but it’s not bad. It’s not awkward anymore, although Obi-Wan is still afraid to move, even if it’s just to change the channel. 

**

Anakin wakes up about an hour later, confused as to where that hour went. 

‘Did I just fall asleep?’ he says, while slowly getting up. 

‘Yes, you did. Do you feel better?’ 

He actually does. ‘Yeah… I can’t believe I fell asleep. I’m sorry, again.’ 

Obi-Wan sighs. ‘It’s okay. At least you feel better. And well, it’s been an interesting date, hasn’t it?’ 

‘Please don’t tell me you hated it. I mean, I would, but…’ 

‘Anakin. I didn’t hate it. I do advice you not to get drunk next time.’ 

Anakin heart starts beating faster. ‘Next time? You want to go on another date?’ 

‘If you want to do that too?’ 

‘Yes!’ he says, faster than he intended. ‘I would love to.’ 

‘Good,’ Obi-Wan says. 

They stare at each other for a while, not sure what to do now. 

‘So,’ Obi-Wan is the first to talk. ‘Do you want to stay for dinner?’ 

‘I would love to,’ Anakin starts. ‘But I can’t. I have to get home now.’ 

Anakin really doesn’t have to be home, but Obi-Wan has just promised him a second date and he has to make sure he doesn’t do anything to ruin that promise. He’s not feeling too sure he’s up for the task now. 

‘Do you want me to take you home?’ Obi-Wan asks. 

‘It’s okay, it’s walking distance from here. I’ll know how to get there. I’m not drunk anymore.’ 

‘I can walk with you? But if you don’t want to, that’s fine.’ Obi-Wan still seems a bit careful not to pressure Anakin into anything. 

‘Oh, no, I would love that, actually.’ 

‘Good,’ Obi-Wan says, smiling. ‘Just to make sure you’re fine.’ 

That’s really sweet, Anakin thinks. But well, he hasn’t really done anything to prove himself a responsible adult. 

They walk out of the door together, Anakin still feeling kind of strange. Obi-Wan has his hand on his back for a second and it feels like he could get used to that. They’re walking close, closer than friends would. Anakin searches for his keys in the pocket of his jacket and finds them. 

‘It’s getting pretty cold, isn’t it?’ he says. 

Somehow they’re back to awkward small talk. 

‘Winter is coming up. Are you cold?’ Obi-Wan asks.

‘Yes,’ Anakin says, hinting at Obi-Wan to come closer. 

He does, and gently lays his arm on his back. Anakin leans into him. He wasn’t even cold. 

‘Better?’ 

‘Much better.’ 

Way too soon they arrive at Anakin’s apartment. He doesn’t want to say goodbye just yet. He wants to stay, but he knows they will see each other again. 

‘So, here it is.’ 

Anakin realizes this is the end of their first date. How are they going to say goodbye? Would a goodbye-kiss be right? He wants to, but he can’t gather the courage to actually do it. 

‘Yes,’ Obi-Wan says. ‘I’ll text you about that second date, if that’s okay?’ 

Anakin nods, and he notes how Obi-Wan is stepping away. If he doesn’t kiss him now, he’ll have to wait till the second date. For a moment there’s an opening, they’re both staring at each other’s lips, wondering if the other man would kiss them, but then it’s gone.

‘Yes, that’s okay,’ Anakin says, slightly disappointed. ‘I’m looking forward to it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extra fluffy. Because well, I think we all need that.


	13. Obi-Wan wonders what the beach ever did to Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets confronted with sand in his past and in the present.

Anakin can’t stop smiling as he walks into his apartment. It was a good day; days even. And there will be more! The only thing he’s kind of disappointed about is the fact that he hadn’t kissed Obi-Wan. And the fact that got so awfully drunk. But it all ended up working out fine in the end.

The first thing he does is texting Obi-Wan, telling him how much he enjoyed the date. He considers sending another apology, but then decides against it. 

The next thing to do is calling Padmé. She probably wants to know how it went. Anakin is not looking forward to telling her he got drunk, but she’s definitely going to know if he lies. 

Padmé immediately answers.

‘Ani, finally! How did it go?’ 

‘It went… well, I think. He wants a second date, so that’s good.’ 

‘That is great!’ Padmé says excited. ‘So you guys hit it off? What happened?’ 

‘Well,’ Anakin sighs. ‘I got drunk.’ 

‘Ani! Really?’ She sounds so disappointed in him. Anakin is very disappointed in himself too.

‘Yes, really. But you were the one who brought wine in the first place!’ 

‘I thought you could handle two glasses of wine! You didn’t drink all of it, didn’t you?’ 

Anakin doesn’t reply. 

‘You did. But still, that doesn’t… You really can’t handle your drinks, can you?’ 

‘I had a few glasses of beer too. But yeah, I know. It went fine until I got up.’ 

‘So what did Obi-Wan think?’ 

‘He… was surprisingly okay with it. I might have said some stupid things. And I think I apologized to a lamp post at some point. Oh, and I forgot the way home.’ 

Padmé sighs through the phone. ‘So how did you get home?’ 

‘I didn’t. I stayed at his place.’ 

‘Oh!’ 

‘Nothing happened. I passed out on the couch.’

‘Wow, you are unbelievable.’ 

‘In my defense, it was really soft.’ 

‘So,’ Padmé continues, ignoring Anakin’s weak defense, ‘how did Obi-Wan react to that?’ 

‘He brought me a blanket.’ 

Padmé starts laughing, and Anakin huffs offended. 

‘You really are smooth,’ she says, trying to stop laughing, but failing. 

‘He was really sweet. And we spent the day together. It was nice.’ 

‘And after all that, he still wants a second date? I’m impressed.’ 

‘I’m just that good,’ Anakin says with a smirk. 

‘Yes, I’m sure you are, Ani.’ Padmé answers, obviously not very convinced. ‘Now, what are you going to do for your second date?’ 

‘Not sure yet. He said we would talk over text.’ 

‘Maybe you two could go to the beach,’ she suggests, sounding very innocent. 

‘Padmé!’

‘Then you can complain about the sand. He’ll definitely fall for that.’ 

‘Shut up.’ 

‘Sorry, Ani,’ she says, laughing again. ‘It’s just too funny.’ 

Anakin doesn’t reply, which makes Padmé laugh even harder. 

‘I got to go now,’ she says. ‘Sabé is coming over. ‘Thanks for the laugh.’ 

‘You’re welcome,’ Anakin says angrily. 

‘Don’t be angry. I’m glad it went well. Don’t get drunk without me, okay? I want to see you apologize to a lamp post next time.’ 

Now Anakin can’t help but laugh too. ‘Okay, I promise. Have fun with Sabé.’

‘I will. Good luck on the second date!’ 

As Anakin says goodbye, he finds he has a text back from Obi-Wan. 

_I enjoyed it too. I would love to see you again soon, but I’m busy all week. How about next weekend?_

Anakin sighs. Does he really have to wait a whole week to see him again? He’s missing him already.

_Next weekend’s fine, but promise me you’ll visit for tea?_

It isn’t long before he gets an answer.

_I promise. I’ll be there, after work, if that’s fine with you?_

Anakin smiles. 

_Can’t wait._

**

Obi-Wan smiles at Anakin’s texts. He’s not that happy about waiting another week either, but work goes first and he can’t handle another night of this. Next time he’ll keep Anakin from any and all alcohol. 

_So, what do you want to do?_

Obi-Wan has some suggestions, but he wants to hear Anakin’s ideas first. He’d probably hate his ideas anyway. Anakin texts back quickly. 

_For the date? No idea. Just want to see you._

Obi-Wan can’t help but blush a bit. Although completely unhelpful, it’s really sweet. Obi-Wan goes through his own ideas, thinking Anakin would probably find them boring. But it’s worth a shot. 

_That’s really sweet. I can’t wait to see you too. I do have some ideas, but you might think they’re boring._

Obi-Wan barely has to wait before another text arrives. 

_Bring them on. I can’t imagine a day with you being boring._

Okay then, Obi-Wan thinks. Then he’ll hear some of his ideas. 

_How about we go to the beach? We can take my car and just take a walk, if you want to?_

It takes only seconds for Anakin to text back. 

_No. Absolutely not._

Well, that was quick. 

_Too boring?_

Anakin gets back to him almost immediately, again. 

_No, walking is fine, just not on the beach._

He wonders what the beach ever did to Anakin. 

_Okay, how about somewhere else? The park?_

Obi-Wan always liked that place. And he just wants to get to know Anakin better. Walking is the best way to do that. It’s calm and peaceful. 

_Still boring, but I’m in._

He guesses that’s all he’s going to get from Anakin. 

_It will be fun, I promise. So I’ll see you next week then?_

_Can’t wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this chapter just so I could make jokes about sand? The answer is yes. Two more chapters and we'll be done and I would have finished a fic! Go me. 
> 
> Before I ramble on too much, I once again wanted to thank you for the kudo's and comments. I reached 200 kudo's, which is just awesome!


	14. Ahsoka is asking some questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka tries to get some information and Yoda makes another appearance.

Anakin is having another great day at work, waiting patiently for Obi-Wan to come by. It takes way longer than he likes. It’s a good thing Ahsoka comes by after school, not to work, but to drink tea. And to confirm a rumor.

‘So you went on a date with my English teacher,’ she says. 

‘Well, I did. And we had a great time.’ 

‘I do not want to hear that.’ 

‘What? I don’t mean… that!’ Anakin exclaims. She is way too young to even think about such things. ‘I just mean we talked and it was fun!’ 

‘Sure.’ 

‘It’s none of your business anyway. Just go drink your tea,’ Anakin says, as he puts a cup in front of her. 

‘It’s my English teacher and my boss! This is my business.’ 

‘There’s a line, snips. You’re crossing it.’ 

‘Fine,’ she says, defeated. ‘I’ll just ask mister Kenobi.’ 

Anakin immediately looks at the door. Is he here? 

Ahsoka laughs and takes her tea, while Anakin goes to work again, disappointed. He’s not here. Not yet. 

Ahsoka doesn’t seem to know about Obi-Wan’s promise to visit after work, but he does come in, just as she is about to leave.   
**

Obi-Wan is very surprised to see Ahsoka in the shop, not as an employee, but as a costumer. She seems very happy to see him. 

‘Mister Kenobi, how good to see you.’ 

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin behind the counter, who mouths something like ‘she knows’. 

‘Hello Ahsoka. Good to see you too.’ 

‘Take a seat,’ she says, gesturing towards the chair next to her. It almost seems like he’s in trouble, but he can’t be. He’s her teacher!

‘I would like to get some tea first?’ 

‘Sure, go ahead.’ 

Obi-Wan is actually getting a bit nervous now. He turns around to the counter. Anakin looks at him like he already knows what awaits him. 

‘Green tea again?’ 

Obi-Wan nods, looking at Ahsoka. ‘How did she figure that out?’ 

‘I have no idea. I really hope she doesn’t know everything.’ 

‘Yes, that would make you a bad example. A very bad one.’ 

‘Pretty much,’ Anakin replies, not even defending himself. ‘What are you going to tell her?’ 

‘I don’t think I can tell her anything but the truth. She looks like she knows how to interrogate us.’ 

Anakin nods, looking very worried. 

‘Good luck,’ he says, as he hands him the tea. Their hands brush against each other, and Obi-Wan smiles. 

‘Thank you.’ 

Ahsoka is waiting for him at the table and Obi-Wan cautiously sits down. 

‘So, you went out with my boss?’ 

‘This is hardly any of your business, young Ahsoka.’ 

Ahsoka laughs. ‘I know. I was just scaring Anakin.’ 

Obi-Wan doesn’t know what to say, and then laughs too. ‘You succeeded. And you scared me too.’ 

‘Really?’ 

‘Yes, really! How do you even know about this?’ 

‘Don’t forget I’m the one who got you his number. The right one. I knew you two would go on a date soon, and since it’s Monday… I figured it would have been this weekend.’ 

‘Very perceptive. I hope you put as much effort in your schoolwork as in prying in my personal life?’ 

She sighs. ‘Yes, yes. So, how was it?’ 

‘Do you want extra homework tomorrow?’ 

‘You wouldn’t.’ 

‘I can.’ 

Ahsoka is silent, looking at her teacher, trying to judge him, and then decides it’s not worth it. 

Fine,’ she says, the prospect of more homework not too good. 

‘Good. Now, I think you have scared Anakin quite enough.’ 

Ahsoka looks at Anakin, who’s still focused on the two of them. ‘I guess so.’ 

‘I see you in class tomorrow.’ 

Ahsoka nods, and looks at Anakin one more time. Then she walks out. She doesn’t seem satisfied. 

**

Anakin follows Ahsoka with his eyes, and doesn’t look at Obi-Wan until she leaves. He looks back with a kind smile and the gets up and walks to the counter. 

‘Did you tell her?’ Anakin asks. 

‘No, I didn’t. You can still pretend to be a responsible adult around her.’ 

‘Believe me,’ he says. ‘I already failed at that.’ 

Obi-Wan chuckles. ‘I believe you.’ 

‘I can’t believe she let you get away with not telling. She’s usually very persistent.’ 

‘She told me she just wanted to scare you. And then I threatened her with extra homework.’ 

‘Great idea’ Anakin says, while leaning over the counter. ‘Glad you’re on my side.’ 

The shop is almost empty, so they chat for a while, laughing and flirting. 

‘Shouldn’t you be doing some kind of work around here?’ Obi-Wan asks after a while. 

Anakin shrugs. ‘Not when there are no costumers around.’ 

Obi-Wan looks at him and Anakin caves in.

‘Okay, yes, I should be doing something. But it’s not like Yoda’s doing anything. He’s always in the back, in his office, doing boss-stuff.’ 

‘You mean administration, keeping the tea stocked…’ 

‘I mean he’s probably sleeping. Can’t blame him, he’s like nine hundred years old.’ 

‘Anakin, I’m pretty sure mister Yoda is not nine hundred years old.’ 

‘Oh yes?’ Anakin asks. ‘So do you know how old he is?’ 

‘Well, no, but…’ 

‘See?’ Anakin smiles, knowing Obi-Wan can’t prove him wrong. 

‘Fine.’ 

‘Oh, don’t tell Yoda I said that.’ 

‘Oh, I won’t need to tell him,’ Obi-Wan says, while eyeing something behind him. Anakin turns around, only to face, right, of course, Yoda. What part of the conversation did he hear?

‘Working hard, I see you are.’ 

‘Mister Yoda!’ Anakin starts, ‘I…’

Obi-Wan laughs. ‘I’m afraid I am the one to blame here. I was distracting your employee.’ 

‘Distracted he is, Obi-Wan. Not your fault, that is.’ 

‘Oh, I think it is.’ Obi-Wan smiles at Yoda and then winks at Anakin. ‘I will not keep distracting your employee.’ 

Anakin smiles at him, then turns around to face Yoda. 

‘How much did you hear?’ Anakin asks, scared for what the answer will be.

‘Think I’m nine hundred years old, you do?’ 

‘I was just joking! I know you’re not.’ 

‘Am I not?’ Yoda says with a smile. Anakin had no idea the old man had a sense of humor. Or if this is meant to be funny. 

‘Sleeping in the back, I am,’ Yoda says, implying he really heard all of it. ‘Yes, sleep.’ 

Anakin could just die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was just filler, actually. I'm sorry. One more chapter!


	15. Obi-Wan and Anakin go on a second try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date. Will they finally kiss?

Then, finally, it’s Friday. Yoda hasn’t said anything about being nine hundred again, and Anakin has worked a little harder lately. Despite that, it seemed like it took ages for the weekend to arrive. 

There’s a text from Obi-Wan waiting for him as he gets out of work, telling him to meet him at the park just before sunset. It’s specific, but he’s not going to complain. Except for the fact that it’s boring, of course. But at least he can’t get drunk by accident on a walk. 

Anakin isn’t really sure when sunset is supposed to be, he realizes, so he leaves when it’s still light, arriving way too early. To his surprise, somebody else is early. Obi-Wan is there already.

‘And I thought I was early,’ Anakin says as a greeting. 

‘Good evening, Anakin.’ Obi-Wan says with a smile. ‘You do remember what happened the last time I was on time?’ 

Anakin laughs uncomfortably. ‘Yeah, I remember.’ 

‘Come then. We have walking to do.’ 

Anakin nods and follows Obi-Wan, walking close to him. It feels comfortable enough. 

‘I still don’t understand. Are we just going to walk?’ 

‘Well, I was hoping we could talk.’ 

‘Talk? Really? We have talked!’ 

‘Did you have anything else in mind?’ 

‘Well,’ Anakin starts, blushing. Of course he has, but he’s not going to say that out loud. 

‘Well?’ 

Anakin looks away and hears Obi-Wan laugh. 

‘Yes, you’re right,’ Anakin says. ‘Let’s talk.’ 

‘Good. I’m so glad you agree.’ 

Anakin sighs. 

‘I was hoping we could look at the sunset together,’ Obi-Wan says. 

‘What a cliché,’ Anakin says. ‘I’m in.’ 

Obi-Wan laughs. ‘I just wanted to keep you away from alcohol. And you didn’t want to go to the beach.’ 

‘Yeah, well, I don’t like sand.’ 

‘Oh? Why’s that?’ 

Flashbacks from his “date” with Padmé on the beach appear in Anakin’s mind. Oh no. Not again. 

‘I just don’t.’ 

He’s not going to have a conversation about his dislike for sand again. 

**

Now the sun is actually setting and Obi-Wan takes Anakin to his favorite spot in the grass. It’s a bit too cold for things like that, but that’s only a good excuse to sit very close together. 

‘Do you come here a lot?’ Anakin asks.

‘Yes,’ Obi-Wan answers. ‘It helps me calm down.’

‘It’s nice, actually. I’ve never really been here before.’ 

‘Are you still bored?’ Obi-Wan says, half joking.

‘No,’ Anakin sighs with a happy smile. ‘No, I’m not.’ 

The sun slowly sets as the two men watch. It’s beautiful, and peaceful, and neither one has to say anything. Anakin is leaning into him, relaxing again. 

They just sit and talk sometimes, and the night falls around them. The light of the city makes it hard to see most of the stars, but it’s still beautiful in its own way. It makes the few stars they do see, even more special.

Anakin scoots even closer, and soon the park is getting more and more silent. It feels like they’re the only people on earth, maybe even in the galaxy. The park is lit by a few lamp posts, some of them broken. They can still see each other in the weak light. 

‘You know?’ Anakin says, looking at the stars. ‘When I was young, I dreamt about space. About aliens, and planets and suns. I learned all of those stars had their own planets, and I couldn’t imagine how much there would be. But still, I wanted to see them all.’ 

Obi-Wan sighs. ‘I wish you could have.’ 

‘I guess I was born too early.’ Anakin says, dismissingly. ‘It’s stupid, I know.’ 

‘No, Anakin, it’s not stupid. It’s really cute.’ 

Anakin smiles and blushes. It’s so cute when he does that. Does he do that on purpose?

‘How about you?’ Anakin asks. ‘Have you ever dreamt of space?’ 

‘I have, actually. I wanted to be an astronaut when I was young. But well, I grew up, and now I don’t even like driving, so imagine how much I’d hate flying.’ 

Anakin laughs. ‘I can’t believe you hate driving. I love cars.’ 

‘Maybe you should drive me around then.’ 

Anakin thinks about that for a second. ‘I don’t think you’d appreciate my driving style.’ 

‘Oh,’ Obi-Wan answers. ‘Why wouldn’t I?’ 

‘Because people usually describe it as fast and reckless. I think I’m fine!’

‘I’m sure you do.’

They laugh and then return to the comfortable silence. Something is in the air, something is going to happen tonight.

**

Anakin looks at the other man and knows that the time is now. He should kiss him now. Somehow it seems so hard. They’re so close, but the distance between their lips feels like miles and miles away. He can’t stop staring at his lips, wondering how they will taste and how his beard will feel against his skin. 

‘Anakin?’ Obi-Wan says, as he notices him staring. ‘What is it?’ 

‘I –,’ Anakin starts, not really knowing what to say. ‘I feel like I should be kissing you.’ 

‘Then,’ Obi-Wan whispers, as he comes closer. ‘Why aren’t you?’ 

They look at each other in perfect silence, before Obi-Wan gently puts his hand in Anakin’s neck, pulling him closer until there their lips almost touch. Obi-Wan’s breath feels hot on his lips, and then he closes the last bit of distance. Finally, Anakin thinks, and then he doesn’t think anymore as they kiss, their lips meshed together, careful at first, then less careful. The wait had been too long. It feels amazing, it feels soft and good and perfect. Anakin sighs, breaks the kiss for a second to breathe, then leans in again for more. Obi-Wan hand in his neck is pulling him ever closer, then lets him go as they part. 

They stare at each other as they both realize what has just happened. Then Anakin smiles. 

‘You were right. It wasn’t going to be boring.’ 

Obi-Wan laughs and then pulls him in for another kiss, stopping again just before their lips touch. 

‘Did you ever think it would be?’ 

Anakin barely has time to say ‘no’ before their lips touch again and he closes his eyes. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it! I don't really understand why I decided my first chaptered fanfic would be a coffee shop au, but I'm glad I did! Thanks all for your support, I hope you enjoyed the very last chapter.


End file.
